Scott VS The Ghost Riders
by LycoX
Summary: He might be on his own while facing the Ghost Riders and Garret, but Scott's not about to let that stop him now! Not when so many lives depend on him!


**Scott Vs. The Ghost Riders**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! This is a little speculation based on Scott apparently fighting the Ghost Riders alone in 6x10. Or what seems like he is anyway due to how little we see! Takes place sometime after 'Digging For Info'.**

* * *

 _This is really going from bad to worse._ Thought Scott to himself as he was confronted by Garrett and his large group of Ghost Riders in the wake of Malia and Theo being taken. Which looked to be roughly 50 of them at best and Scott was alone with all of them and Garrett. Whom was smirking widely due to how favorable the odds were for him. His trying to merge the regular world and the Ghost Riders world was throwing things out of whack and Scott's senses were not liking it one bit as it all felt so horribly wrong. "Face it Scott, you're all alone now. A wise leader knows when to back down and surrender to the superior force." Spoke the man in his German accent.

"Guess I'm not wise then as I refuse to back down and surrender to the likes of you." Scott replied immediately with a glare.

Garret chuckled at him. "Ah, the youth of today. Never would you all have been so bold in my time. Perhaps I shall fix that once me and my army have taken over. An army you shall be part of, Scott McCall. For I believe you shall make a fine Ghost Rider."

"Not a chance! And you can forget about taking over anything as I refuse to let it happen!" Growled the young man.

A short distance away behind a tree could be seen a girl known as Sydney Watson. Who so far had thankfully managed to avoid getting taken by the Riders. And currently, she was doing a live broadcast for anyone still remaining in Beacon Hills and those outside the town to watch. "As you can see, Scott McCall is bravely facing down Mr. Douglas and the legendary Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt against all odds by himself. His friends no where in sight and I fear its because they too have been taken by the Riders like so many others have been. For what purpose has been unclear but I am thankful to now be able to remember those who were taken. Mr. Douglas was once a beloved teacher but now this reporter knows he's nothing close to a good man." Reported the girl in a low voice as she hoped it would be enough for them not to notice due to how focused they were.

Those watching were frowning and highly worried as they witnessed the young man confronting all those individuals on his lonesome. Scott's father especially wasn't too happy about it and wished like Hell he could immediately travel there to help his son. Derek, Braeden, Ethan, Danny, Jackson, Isaac, Cora, Deucalion, the Yukimuras, the Calaveras, and even Kate Argent herself were all wishing they could help him out. Though in Kate's case, she just wanted a chance to take down Scott herself once the opportunity presented itself. Garrett then smirked. "It seems we have an audience of one. But no matter, I approve of her decision to document my victory upon this night."

Scott frowned heavily at that and smelled the air, his eyes widening as he caught Sydney's scent and cursed in his head. As she did NOT need to be anywhere near this damn it! "Then I've got one more reason not to surrender to you."

"Hmmph, you are a fool! Unworthy to be an Alpha! Riders… Attack!"

The Riders began to advance on him and Scott shifted as he readied himself to attack. Letting out an ear piercing roar as his eyes glowed bright red and surprising those watching as never had most of them heard such a sound! Kate was honestly excited to see how the whole thing went down while Rafael was nervous as Hell. Scott charged at the advancing Riders and met them head on, fists and claws flying as he begun to attack them as they did so to him in return. He used every trick in the book he could think of without resorting to killing them as while they were enemies, he did not want their deaths on his hands. "Impressive Mr. McCall." Remarked Garrett as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Without a care in the world as he was confident in what would happen in the end. Sydney was deeply afraid of what was going to happen for Scott and could be heard praying to God that he made it through all this. Yells and roars could be heard from Scott as he fought valiantly through the large amount of Riders. His determination never wavering as he did so as he knew that failure would be damned costly if he was to be stopped. He knew his own worth in life and whatever Garrett thought didn't matter at all to him because of that. Scott was thankful however that they weren't using their guns on him, though he could have gone without them using the whips as those damned things hurt! "AUGH! I WON'T STOP!" Roared the young man.

Garrett chuckled, impressed despite himself with the determination the young man. "Ahh, I wonder what today would be like if we had such a young man as yourself fighting for the cause of the Third Reich. Though I doubt the Fuhrer would have allowed an 'impure' one such as yourself to be part of his armies."

"I CAN LIVE WITH THAT!" Yelled Scott as he bashed two heads together and then let the bodies drop like a couple of stones.

Unfortuately however, the numbers of the Ghost Riders proved to be too much for Scott as they all started to converge on him. Covering him entirely in a massively growing pile of bodies. Faint yells could be heard while Sydney and others gasped in growing fear for Scott's safety. But then something amazingly unexpected happened in that moment. Several bolts of Lightning came crashing down and sending quite a few of the Riders flying away from the pile. A sound like Thunder could be heard then as well and causing every Rider covering Scott to go flying away from him. Another bolt of Lightning hit the ground and left in its wake an Asian looking girl with long dark hair, torn clothing, and a sword at the ready. Her eyes glowing an angry bright orange. "Get… The Hell… AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Shouted out the one and only Kira Yukimura.

Many were greatly surprised by her sudden appearance! Though her parents quickly started to loudly cheer for their daughter's arrival as this could only mean good things now. Scott himself could only stare at his returned girlfriend with amazement written all over his face while Sydney let out a whoop of excitement. As girl power just got a whole new meaning to it in her view! "God I love you." Breathed out the young man.

Kira turned her head to the side with a smile at him. "Love you too Scott." Came her response that made quite a few want to tear up over. And God how she had missed him!

She knew that when her memories started to seem rather strange to her that something clearly had to be going on back here in Beacon Hills. The Skinwalkers had been rather adamant they had nothing to do with what was going on and even helpfully provided a means to prevent her memories from being tampered with even further. And when they all saw the broadcast way out in the Desert, Kira knew that there was no choice but to come and help her boyfriend out before something horrible happened to him. The Skinwalkers thankfully didn't get in the way of that and even helped get her to where she needed to be. Thus allowing her to use a few new tricks of her's that she had learned thanks to them. Garrett looked at her with a slightly impressed look on his face. "And just who are you little Asian girl?"

Her apparent power over Lightning fascinated him a great deal and he couldn't help but wonder if there was a way he could gain control of it for himself. To his annoyance however, Kira paid him no mind as she helped a battered Scott up. Allowing for the two to embrace and even kiss despite the timing not exactly being right. "Go Scott and Kira!" Cheered Sydney and she was darned sure that Mr. Douglas wasn't gonna win now!

The two turned to Garrett and the few remaining Riders left who didn't end up deep fried courtesy of Kira's attacks on them. "I am Kira, daughter of Ken and Noshiko Yukimura. Proud member of the McCall Pack of Beacon Hills and a Kitsune of Thunder. I can also read Scott's mind but that's not important right now." And despite himself, Scott couldn't help but chuckle over the last bit from his girl.

"Ahh, a rarity to be able to meet one of your kind then Kitsune. A rarity and an absolute pleasure."

"Can't say I can return the sentiment." Replied Kira with a look of distaste on her face.

"A pity then little one. But enough talk for it is time to claim my victory." Declared the man as he shifted and his eyes glowed green.

Kira turned to her boyfriend who looked decidedly unafraid of the challenge in front of them.. Which to her was kinda hot! "You ready for this?"

Scott turned to her and nodded. "I am." She smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips before focusing on the task at hand.

Dropping into position, she readied her sword while Scott brought out his claws. "Foolish to the last but I'm sure it'll make for a nice bit of reading for the History books." Remarked the Nazi and then let loose with a mighty roar.

A roar that Scott matched with his own as electricity surged all around Kira. The battle was soon on and thanks to Kira, the last of the remaining Ghost Riders were taken out. Allowing for her and Scott to focus entirely on Garrett himself much to his annoyance. Though he was still of the belief that he would win. In the end however, his end would come thanks to Scott's own hand as it surged with Kira's electricity in a randomly bizarre twist of fate. One that would make his hand a bit useless for awhile as well. "Well, guess… Guess I was wrong after all." Remarked the man thoughtfully before he fell to the ground and didn't move as his heart beat one last time.

Scott himself was horrified by what had happened and honestly wanted to puke, many including Sydney were celebrating what had happened while Kira tightly hugged her boyfriend as she knew this wasn't easy on him. Rafael himself was frowning heavily as he knew this would not be an easy time for his son and he could only hope that Kira, Melissa, and the others could help him get through it as best as they could. Especially before it caused him to fall into a deep dark hole. With the defeat of Garrett and the Ghost Riders, the two worlds un-merged and things went back to normal as everyone in Beacon Hills made their return and quickly began to celebrate over it. A sense of relief swept through Scott as he held on tightly to Kira as he dealt with what he had no choice but to do. "I'm staying for as long as I'm able too." Whispered Kira in his ear.

As no way in Hell was she going to let him deal with this without her by his side. "Thank you." Murmured the young man who was feeling grateful as Hell to have Kira back. No matter how short of a time it was likely to be.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! Unfortunate that this is unlikely to happen but Hell, one can dream at least!**


End file.
